Stitches
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Maka has an unfortunate accident, and because of it, she's able to have an interesting conversation about Stein's screw.


**I accidently paired up Maka and Stein when I was looking up stories, and weirdly… I liked what I read… But it's all good because I made a story just for that pairing! Hope you like it! **

**Title: Stitches**

**Length: One shot**

**Summary: Maka has an unfortunate accident, and because of it, she's able to have an interesting conversation about Stein's screw.**

* * *

><p>Stein looked up from his computer as Marie rushed into the room.<p>

"What's wrong, Marie?" Stein asked calmly as he took a drag of his cigarette. Marie caught her breath and looked at him seriously.

"It's Maka! She needs help!" Marie said before running back out of the room. Stein stood up and took another drag of his cigarette. It was rare for that pair to come see him. Usually, they were pretty careful. He quickly walked to the front of his house and found a beat up Soul, holding an unconscious Maka. Up the side of her right leg, there was a huge gash that was dripping blood, even through the make shift tourniquet.

"My, what happened here?" Stein asked calmly.

"A mission." Soul replied. "Maka didn't block fast enough and got hurt."

"Hm…" Stein replied. "She needs some stitches. Please followed me." Soul complied, with Marie trailing close behind. There was an operating table, and he placed her on it gently.

"Marie, please show Soul to an extra room. It's late, and I know he won't leave without his meister." Stein said. Marie nodded before leading Soul to an empty room.

Stein turned back to Maka's unconscious body and started operating on her. It was an easy fix for him, considering how much experience he had with doing it. He finished quickly and went back to his computer, which happened to be in the same room.

After a couple hours, Maka started to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was surrounded by many different types of lab equipment.

"So, you're awake."

Maka turned her head to the familiar voice, and found Stein at his computer, ticking away. She groggily sat up and looked at him. "What happened?"

"Apparently, you made a rookie mistake, and paid the price. I had to give you 29 stitches." Stein said, lighting a cigarette. He turned to his patient. "You're lucky Soul got you here when he did."

Maka looked at her leg carefully. IT was bandaged up neatly. "I don't feel anything, though…"

"You're doped up on pain killers." Stein said, turning back to his computer. "Morphine. Or would you prefer Vicodin?"

"I'd prefer something that doesn't get me completely high…" Maka said. She counted to three, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed carefully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stein said. "Just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean it's not there."

Maka ignored what Stein said and struggled over to a chair that was stationed next to him. He didn't look up from his work, but felt her presence next to him.

"What are you working on?" Maka asked without looking at the computer screen.

"A lesson plan for your class." Stein replied. "But I can't seem to get it right…" He finished, turning the screw in his head a couple times.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Maka started. "Does… It hurt?"

"Does what?" Stein asked without looking at her.

"When you turn the screw in your head. Does it hurt?" Maka asked again.

"Not really. It's a dull pain." Stein said. He stopped typing and looked at her. "Why do you ask? Would you like one?"

"No!" Maka said quickly. "It's just… it's a little creepy." She explained. Stein put a hand to his chin.

"It hurt when I put it in. But it's been so long, I've gotten used to it."

"When did you get it put in?"

"A year after your father and I changed partners." Stein replied, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Why?" Maka pressed.

"You ask a lot of questions, Ms. Albarn." Stein replied, putting his cigarette in the ash tray.

"I'm sorry…" Maka said with embarrassment. A long silence engulfed the two of them.

"It helps me control the insanity." Stein said before lighting another cigarette. "If I turn it when I'm too worked up, I can usually function better."

"But what about Ms. Marie?" Maka asked.

"Her wavelength helps, but she was not always around." Stein replied. "And I've been with it so long that it's weird to think about it not being here." He sighed. "The only unfortunate part is that because it's going through my head, it messes with some things."

"Things like what?"

"Emotions, senses of restraint."

"So, it's like losing a part of your humanity…" Maka stated.

"In a sense, yes."

"What do you think would happen… If you didn't have it?" Maka asked carefully.

"To put it simply, chaos." Stein said. "My insanity would take over in an instant. I would go around dissecting anything I found interesting."

"Including people?"

"Especially people. Anything that interests me. And I would probably start with your team, to be honest." Stein replied.

"Why…us?"

"Black Star is the surviving member of the Star Clan, not to mention a child with plenty of raw power. Tsubaki is an interesting specimen as well. Changing weapon types are very rare, and I would love to study that."

Maka stayed silent as he breathed in more smoke. "Death the Kid, a young Shinigami, and the Thompson Sisters. How odd, that three can resonate so effortlessly. I would love to study them. I'm sure those three would be an enjoyable case."

Maka tried to prepare herself for the next meister-weapon pair. "And Soul and I…?"

"Ah, Soul. One I'd love to get my hands on." Stein said with a serene smile.

"Because of his black blood…" Maka stated.

"Quite true, my dear. But…" Stein trailed off. Maka tilted her head. As sick as this conversation was, it had piqued her interest. She was surprised when Stein leaned close and cupped her chin.

"You are an interesting subject yourself." Stein whispered. "Your soul is a Grigori type, one of special caliber. There are those willing to kill you for it, making it quite the collector's item. That's probably why Soul hasn't fallen into the madness himself. Without you, he'd have started down the path of a Kishin long ago. Not to mention, you were able to perform Demon Hunger so well, and so young. Yes, you are very interesting. One to save for very last."

Maka didn't know what to do. Her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, Stein picked her up, and carried her to the bed she'd been in earlier. After she was tucked in, he turned the screw in his head a couple times.

"But as long as this stays put," Stein said, pointing at his screw, "then we have nothing to worry about." He went back to his computer. "Now, go to sleep. It's almost three in the morning."

Maka closed her eyes, still confused as to what happened. But if she went to sleep, she could try to forget what just happened. Maybe it had just been a dream, after all.

The next morning, Maka was piggy-backed out of the house by Soul. He turned back to Stein and Marie, who were at the door.

"Get better soon, Maka!" Marie said. "And be more careful next time!"

"Yes, you wouldn't want to come here in the middle of the night, would you?" Stein said, creepily. Maka felt sweat roll down her face. Soul felt a shudder in Maka's soul and turned both of them away.

"What's wrong?"

"I … just had a bad dream…" Maka replied. "Just promise me that you and Black Star won't try to pull a stupid prank on Stein. Like try to take his screw."

"Why?" Soul said. "It sounds fun."

"Just don't." Maka said. "The world would be a lot safer."

"That's why I don't like staying there. It makes you have creepy dreams…" Soul said. Maka sighed. Was it a dream…? She wasn't quite sure anymore…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the story~! I posted it up here for my friend, so I hope she likes it! And I hope you like it too! See-ya!<strong>


End file.
